A calm weekend in Balamb Garden
by Miyu2
Summary: Cid and Edea decide to go on vacation and leave the Garden in the hands of Squall, Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa. What can I say? Anything can happen....and it probably will :)


**A calm weekend in Balamb Garden**

**Chapter 1: Cid and Edea leaving**

"COOOOOOFFFEEEEEEEEE. COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFE" 

Quistis hid her head underneath the pillow to try and shut out the scream belonging to Selphie on her usual morning rush towards the cafeteria. Seifer groaned and started muttering curses before pulling the blanket over his head. The silence was finally settling in their dorm once more when…

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR"

Seifer checked the watch by the bed. "On time as usual" he muttered and cursed Rinoa's hunt for sugar as well. "Same thing every morning"

"Poor Squall and Irvine" Quistis mumbled from underneath the pillow and was just about to fall asleep again when the phone broke the silence. She seriously considered doing something drastic but finally decided to answer. "Quistis"

"Yo, I didn't wake you did I?" Zell asked. 

"It's 0600 in the morning, what do you think?" she groaned. 

"Yeah well Squall woke me up half an hour ago, trying to hide from Rinoa…he even tried jumping out of my window" Zell yawned. "Anyway, he wants me to tell you and Seifer that Cid's called us to a meeting in the cafeteria in five minutes. So get up and get dressed…and kick out that lazy bum from your bed as well 'cause I know he's there. Well seeya"

Quistis put down the phone and turned around to face the half-sleeping blond gunblade fighter beside her. "Zell tells me to kick you out of bed and that we all have a meeting with Cid in five minutes"

"How does he expect us to fight when no one gets any sleep around here?" Seifer asked and tiredly sat up in the bed. After five minutes they somehow managed to get to the cafeteria and the first thing they saw was Rinoa rushing by hugging a huge bag of sugar closely to her chest while being hunted by the cafeteria's lunch ladies and half the Garden's student population. After nearly being run over Seifer and Quistis joined Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Cid and Edea by one of the bigger tables. Surrounding Selphie was hundreds of empty coffee cups. 

"Um…Selphie, I somehow doubt it's healthy to drink that much coffee" Quistis slowly pointed out.

"Ilovecoffee, I'mgonnagetmesomemorecoffee" she giggled hysterically and skipped of to get herself some more coffee. But Rinoa accidentally knocked the coffee machine to the floor so everything splashed out over the floor before Selphie could reach it while being chased around by the other students. Selphie began bawling but then suddenly jumped up, grabbed the coffee machine and knocked Rinoa hard in the head with it. "DIIIIIIIIEEEEE" she yelled in a demonic voice. Soon the two girls and Rinoa's chasers were all involved in a huge fight were chairs and tables were thrown. Squall, Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Cid and Edea who sat in the back of the cafeteria acted like they didn't hear the commotion.    

"So why did you call us this early in the morning?" Seifer asked and looked at Cid. 

"Edea and me have decided to go away for the weekend, just the two of us and we're gonna leave the garden in your capable hands" Cid said and ducked as a chair came flying above his head. 

"….Squall, I think Selphie is choking Rinoa" Zell said and looked at Squall who pretended to be very intrigued by the morning paper. "I'm not kidding Squall, she's turning blue"

Squall looked up from the paper and gave Quistis a pleading look. "No way Squall…she's not my girlfriend"

He then moved his pleading look to Seifer who shook his head. "No way in hell"

"As Quistis said, she's not my girlfriend" Zell said with a smirk when Squall looked at him. 

"Come on Irvine, let's break them up" Squall muttered and rose from his chair. 

"What? Why do I have to go? It's not my girlfriend that's about to die" Irvine protested. 

Squall gave the sharp shooting cowboy an evil glare. "No but yours is the cause of it and if you don't help me out I'll order you to cut of that ponytail" 

"Point taken" Irvine said and quickly followed the commander towards the fight. 

"Anyway, I hope you have a nice weekend. I know Edea and I will" Cid grinned and Edea couldn't help but giggle a little…much to Seifer, Quistis and Zell's disgust since the two adults once had been the closest thing to parents they had. "We'll be leaving now and remember that the curfew starts at 2200 and that there'll be no parties or anything else for that matter. Have a nice time" Then Cid and Edea left the cafeteria and the garden. 

Zell looked over to where Squall and Irvine tried to separate Selphie and Rinoa from the crowd of fighting students. A trepe was gnawing on Rinoa's leg while another one tried to scratch Squall to death. "Oi and they've only been gone for less than one minute" Zell said and rolled his eyes. "I don't even wanna know how the rest of the weekend will be like"

  



End file.
